A Love That Went Wrong, Repaired Itself
by GGLOVER91
Summary: She said she wished she could go back and fix all that went wrong. And he said they could never go back. Based loosely on some spoilers, so BEWARE! Takes place during the season 7 finale and goes from there.
1. A Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**A Love That Went Wrong Repaired Itself** _(A long title I know, but it makes since)_

By: GGLOVER91

_Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Luke….._

_**A/N: It's been a very long time since I have written, so if it's not that great I hope you can understand why. My laptop, which had all my fan fictions on it, crashed, so I lost all of my stories. I had one that was really good, but really sad and I was so ready to post it but that didn't happen. I have a new computer now, so I should be up and writing again. Also, I still need a beta. So if you're looking to be a beta, I need one.**_

_Summary: She said she wished she could go back and fix all that went wrong. And he said they could never go back. Based loosely on some spoilers, so BEWARE! Takes place during the season 7 finale and goes from there. Better than it sounds….I hope!_

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

"….thanks to Luke, this party would have been a total washout." Rory said as everyone laughed at her pun. "Thank you all for not only the party, but for helping me begin my life's journey"

Rory descended the stage as everyone clapped. Luke stood away from everyone else with his arms crossed.

"Yea, this wouldn't have been without you Luke." Lorelai whispered.

Luke looked up to find Lorelai standing next to him.

"What's funny Luke, is no matter where we have been in our lives, whether we were friends, enemies, or even lovers, you've treated Rory the same. You never made her feel uncomfortable. I don't think Rory would be the kid she is now without having your help throughout the years."

Luke just looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Lorelai"

"Time has flown by so quick Luke." Lorelai said as if she was in a different world. "It's seems like only yesterday was the first time I walked into your diner and tried you amazing coffee." Lorelai sighed. "It seems like only yesterday we were together as more than just friends"

"Lorelai…"

"I'm sorry Luke." Lorelai cut him off. "I don't know what evil it was that possessed me to do what I did"

"You already apologized." Luke stated.

"But was it really enough? Is it really enough just to say I'm sorry"

"Lorelai"

"I wish I could go back and fix all that went wrong." Lorelai said to herself. "I wish I could be wonder woman"

"We can never go back." He stated.

"Yea, I know. It's just like I wish I could go back and cherish the little time I had with Rory." Lorelai smiled sadly. "Now she's all grown up, a college graduate, and she's leaving the hollow for New York and I'm left here all alone"

"You're not alone"

"Yes I am." Lorelai sniffed. "My best friend of twenty two years is gone"

Lorelai let the tears come. Luke took her in his arms and held her close, comforting her in the only way he knew how. She smiled against him and took a deep breath, smelling the aroma of burgers and fries.

"No matter what has happened or will happen between us Lorelai," Luke whispered in her ear as he gently rubbed her back. "I'll always be there. Through thick and thin."

Lorelai raised her head so she could look him in the eye. "I know Luke." Then without either of them really knowing what was happening, both leaned towards each other like they had done so many times before. Right before their lips touched, Lorelai softly whispered a secret she had kept for so long.

"I love you"

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

_**There you go. Very short, but I had to get what happened right and then go on with my story. Hope you like it and review lots. I need help with ideas. Also, if you turn on the song "Beauty and The Beast" while reading this, it seems to fit. Try it and review!**_


	2. My Moments' Here, You Already Got Yours

**A Love That Went Wrong Repaired Itself** (A long title I know, but it makes since)

By: GGLOVER91

_Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Luke._

_  
**A/N: Second chapter! Yea! Thanks to all who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Hope this one is just as good as the 1st chapter. I do however want to let you know it might get confusing, this story, I mean. It's going to have flashbacks and from now on it's going to skip around in the future. Sounds crazy and confusing, but I think it'll work. If you get too confused let me know and I'll not only explain, but try to make it better. Okay well I still need a beta, so please someone let me know if you want to be one. Okay enjoy.**_

_Summary: She said she wished she could go back and fix all that went wrong. And he said they could never go back. Based loosely on some spoilers, so BEWARE! Takes place during the season 7 finale and goes from there. Better than it sounds….I hope!_

**Chapter 2: "My Moments Here, You Got Yours, Now it's My Turn"**

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

_2 weeks later_

"So how are things with you and Luke?" Rory asked from the New York subway.

"Fine I guess," Lorelai replied as she flipped the channels on the TV. "We've pretty much just gotten right back into our old routine"

"You mean…" Rory started not wanting to finish.

"Yea," Lorelai smiled at the thought. "Things have been good. All things." She chuckled at the thoughts running through her mind.

"Mom stop!" Rory exclaimed thoroughly sickened. "I don't care to know about that part of your relationships"

"Yea things have been great. Luke stays the night every night, and I wake up to him cooking. It's just like before the break up"

"Have you two talked about it anymore?"

"No not really." Lorelai sighed as she flipped the TV off. "I don't think either of us wants to bring all that crap up again. It hurts too much"

"Yea," Rory agreed. "I bet it does"

"So how's your career turning out for you?"

"Great actually," Rory smiled. "I'm writing almost everyday and I even get to boss other people around, it feels so cool"

"Great kid," Lorelai replied smiling. "Have you heard anything from…" She bit her lip anticipating the answer.

"Nah. I haven't heard from him since graduation." Rory closed her eyes holding back tears. "You know mom, sometimes I wonder why I even told him no. I mean I loved him"

"I know you did kid. I know you did"

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

Luke looked up from the register as the bell announced yet another customer.

"Hey hon." She greeted. "Large black coffee please." She took 'her' seat at the counter.

He obliged and grabbed a cup and poured what he called the Black Death.

As he handed it to her, her free hand grabbed a hold of his flannel and pulled him near. "I love you." She whispered an inch away from his mouth. "Do you love me?" She asked teasing him with her womanly wiles.

Luke smiled and looked at her deep blue eyes. "With every bone in my body." And then kissed her softly.

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

"Things have been going wonderful between them the past two weeks." Babette whispered to Patty from a table next to the window. "It's like nothing ever happened"

"You think he'll propose"

"I don't know, but I sure hope so," Babette rasped. "I can't wait for there to be a little Danes to run around here!"

Both gossips laughed at the thought, wondering if it would ever happen.

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

_'Okay Danes, take a deep breath and get out of the car,'_ he mentally told himself. _'Don't clam up now. Just go to the door, knock and act like nothings wrong, so she wont suspect. You can do this.'_

_Ding Dong._

"Hey hon." She exclaimed excited to see him. "You look especially handsome tonight. You have some kind of plans or something"

"Plans? What plans? I don't have any plans." Smooth move Danes.

"I didn't mean anything; I just meant you looked really nice." Lorelai wrinkled her brow. "Let me grab my purse"

Luke followed Lorelai into the house and causally looked around. All the furniture and accessories had been replaced. Pictures of the two of them sat on the mantle along with pictures of Rory. Things went back to normal….well relatively normal.

"Here's my purse, lets go"

Luke looked up from a picture. "Let's go"

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

He was nervous. She could tell something was bothering him.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked as he laid down the tip onto the table.

"Yea, where we headed?" She asked grabbing her purse and slipping out of the booth.

"How about we take a walk down to the lake"

"Sure"

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

Luke held her hand as they walked across the bridge in the moonlight. He was as nervous as he had ever been. Silently they stood next to each other looking out over the water.

"Nice night, huh?" She said looking into the water, her eyes glowing.

"Yes it is." Luke swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Lorelai I need to talk to you"

Lorelai kept her eyes on the water. "What about?" She asked really not listening.

"I know that we've only been together, again, for about two weeks, but before that we were together two years and had been friends eight years before that"

"Yea, we've known each other a long time." She said still not totally there.

"So I have an important question that I've been wanting to ask you"

"What is it?" She still stared into the water.

He swallowed and looked down at his feet. "Will you…uumm….will you marry me"

That time Lorelai heard him. "What"

"Will you marry…me?" He asked again keeping his eyes on his feet.

"Yes, I'll marry you….again." She smiled hugging him.

Luke held her tight running her answer through his head a hundred times. _Did she say yes? Or was I just dreaming?_

"I can't believe this is happening." She smiled and pulled away to look him in the eye. "Can you?"

"No." and that was the truth.

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

_**There you go, chapter 2. Good or Bad? Your decision, not mine. Again I want to thank all the reviewers for the wonderful reviews. Love you guys! Read and definitely review. Hope you enjoyed my little peace of heaven. Beth OUT.**_


End file.
